ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gango
, also spelled Gyango, is an unnatural kaiju created by the wishing stone. It disappeared after the creator willed it out of existence, and Ultraman carried the wishing stone away. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 60 ~ 60,000 t *Origin: Tokyo suburbs History Originally a small space rock capable of granting any wish, Gyango was created after a criminal got his hands on the space rock. Wanting the rock to do his dirty work, the thief wished for a kaiju to do his bidding, creating Gyango. After using Gyango to scare people for his enjoyment, the criminal wished for Gyango to grow to a gigantic size, and that it did! The kaiju smashed through the walls and ceiling, causing the structure to collapse and unintentionally injuring the man, sending him into a coma. With the criminal unable to tell the kaiju to stop, Gyango began a relentless assault! It was met by the SDF and the Science Patrol, but all their weapons could do was sever one of its radar-like ears, which sent Gyango in an enraged frenzy. Finally Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman, to stop the kaiju, but Gyango's cowardly nature took the "fight" long enough for Ultraman to weaken. As it saw that Ultraman was running out a time, the criminal awoke from his coma. Seeing what his creation was doing, he wished the creature away. The towering kaiju turned back into the softball-sized space rock and was gathered by Ultraman and taken back into space. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Woo along with a lot of other monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *Suit actor: . *Gango's suit is a modified Bemular suit. *Gango is ticklish. *Gango's screeching (as well as Red King's, briefly) are re-used as dragon roars at the climax of the 1998 anime film, Crimson Wolf. *Gango's name originates from the English word "Gang", which recaps the fact that Gango's rock was stolen by a gangster. *Although not physically seen in the film, Gango is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's Right Horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *The Kaiju Encyclopedia on the Ultraman complete collection DVD says that Gango can summon any type of metal with his claws, but this never happens. *On July 21, 2011, Gango and Ultraman Taro were featured in a PSA about helping others in need to support the flood victims of March 2011. This PSA can be viewed here. Gango and Taro fight, but Taro realises that this is because Gango has a branch stuck in his foot like a thorn. Eventually, Gango falls down, giving Taro a chance to remove the branch and heal Gango's injured foot, calming the Kaiju. Gango, thankful for Taro's intervention, thanks Taro as Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra watch. Powers and Abilities *Metal Summon: Gango can summon any type of metal using his claws. This power was not used in the show. *Transform: Gango can transform into whatever a nearby human wishes for. Figure Release Information Rarity gyango-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gango from Bandai Japan Yamanaya-Gyango-1.jpg|Yamanaya Gyango Yamanaya-Gyango-face.jpg|Yamanaya Gyango Gallery Gyango1.jpg Gango 1.jpg Gango II.png gyango derping behind a building.jpg gyango the skrublord.jpg gyango is lazy.jpg Gango WOWOW.png Ultraman vs Gango.jpg Gavadon-Gyango.jpg|Gango and Gavadon Behind The Scenes Gyango Cutaway.jpg|Gango's anatomy, note the stone in his stomach. Gango Pic.png Gango Behind the Scenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Ultraman vs Gyango.jpg Gyango Spark Doll.jpg|Gango Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Right Horn